


How Do You Want It?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A series of 'fantasy' ficlets, warnings fluctuate per chapter.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Warnings - Anal, Slash, Crossdressing, Role Playing, Oral, H/J, Under 18.**

-

The pleated skirt was green and black plaid, sitting just above mid thigh. A bare three inches of tantalizingly smooth skin sat below it. Beneath that, the long coltish legs were encased in white silk stockings. Briefly glancing at the gold buckled Mary Jane’s, Severus let his gaze travel back up the barely curved body. A collared shirt, as brightly white as the stockings and just as form fitting was bisected by a satin tie; the same shade of green as the markings on the skirt. Topping the vision of adolescent loveliness was the shyly smiling face of Harry Potter, his hair magically lengthened to compliment his attire.

Breathing deeply, Severus gripped the arms of his chair, restraining himself from jumping from his seat, striding across the room and bending the boy over one of the many desks. When Harry had mentioned acting out a few of his fantasies, cross-dressing had never even occurred to Severus. It seemed a bit too advanced for the Savior of the Wizarding world, at least in Severus’ slightly jaded opinion. The boy had been a virgin when they started their relationship after all, at least in regards to males.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked softly, giving the bottom of his skirt a tug. 

“You look… lovely.”

“You don’t think it’s… weird?”

“Not in the slightest, Ms…”

“Just Harry.”

“Well then, Harry, what can I do for you?” Severus asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I was hoping that maybe, if you had the time, you could tutor me.”

Harry stepped forward, moving to stand in front of Severus, his hips resting on the desk’s edge. 

“Wouldn’t you prefer the help of another student?”

“Oh no Professor, you’re the only one that can teach me what I need to know.”

Boosting himself up, Harry set himself on the edge of the desk and leaned back, supporting his weight with his hands. Severus could only watch as he spread his legs slowly, revealing a wealth of gloriously bare skin. Leaning forward, Severus ran his potion-stained fingers along Harry’s calves, up along the back of his knees to his thighs, pressing them further apart. Harry moaned softly, moving his hand to tug his skirt up enough to show Severus just how aroused he was. 

Severus leaned down, swiping his tongue across the head of his cock, teasing the slit with a few gentle flicks. Harry whimpered, fingers clenching in the pleats of his skirt as he tugged it higher. Massaging the smooth skin beneath his palms, Severus sucked the dripping prick into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he bore down, humming his approval as Harry collapsed across the desk. 

“Oh… please!” Harry cried, hips jerking as Severus took him deeper into his mouth. 

Trailing his fingers up, Severus teased the silky skin atop Harry’s thighs, sliding his thumb down across the drawn up bollocks, along the sensitive skin behind them until he reached his goal. The wrinkled ring of muscle gave under his thumb and Severus almost chuckled, Harry had definitely come prepared. Harry raised his right leg, bumping Severus’ shoulder as his heel caught on the edge of the desk. The minor adjustment left his legs splayed farther apart and Severus wasted no time reaching down with his free hand to tug at the placket of his trousers. As his cock sprang free of its confines Severus pulled back, sucking the head of Harry’s prick strongly before releasing it with a pop. Stroking himself, he teased Harry with a few steady thrusts of his thumb. 

“Just begging to be fucked aren’t you.” Severus murmured, rising from his chair.

“Yes! Oh… fuck me Professor!”

Holding out his hand, Harry raised his other leg, hooking it behind Severus’ hip to tug him closer. Removing his thumb, Severus grasped Harry’s waist firmly, tugging his arse to the very edge of the desk. Holding himself steady, he teased Harry, letting the head of his cock breach the loosened hole before pulling back. Harry whined, digging his heel harder into Severus’ back, trying to force him closer. Moving his hand to Harry’s prick Severus wrapped his fingers around it as he thrust home. Harry arched up off the desk, pressing his hips back as he cried out. 

Tugging the cock in his hand, Severus set up a bruising pace, bollocks slapping the rounded cheeks of Harry’s arse with every inward thrust. Harry began to babble, words of nonsense equating to ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ as Severus pummeled his prostate intently. Twisting his wrist, Severus sped up his pace, gripping Harry’s shoulder as he began to slide across the desk. Harry keened, legs locking as the desk began to rock with the force of Severus’ thrusts. Shots of cum, hot and sticky erupted from Harry’s prick, splattering across Severus’ hand as well as Harry’s shirt and tie. A few more steady thrusts and Severus froze, hips arching forward as he filled Harry’s battered insides with his seed. 

Panting, Severus slowly pulled back; extricating himself from the obviously exhausted body sprawled across his desk. Harry barely seemed to register Severus’ movements but for a soft moan when Severus pulled his spent cock free. Leaning down to grab his wand from where it’d fallen, Severus quickly waved it, cleaning them both before tucking himself away. Harry sat up slowly, wincing a little even as he ran his hand through his messy hair with a smile. 

“I trust you’ve learned something from today’s… session?”

“Oh yes.” Harry replied, easing off the desk to press a kiss to Severus’ cheek. “But I’m sure there’s so much more you can teach me.”

“Indeed.” Severus said, eyeing the subtle swing of Harry’s hips as he headed for the door.


	2. two

  
Author's notes: same as previous chapter  


* * *

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Warnings – Anal, Slash, Breath play, Rimming, Under 18.**

-

Harry shifted back against the pillows, nervous though he tried not to show it. Severus had been understanding when he’d suggested trying new things. He’d been sure however that his latest request would be met with a decidedly negative response. Harry knew it was a bit strange; it was certainly not the type of thing the other blokes talked about when sex was discussed. Those conversations ran more along the lines of two women together or something to that affect. He was certain he’d never heard mention of what he planned to try that very evening. 

When Severus stepped into the room, his eyes landed first on Harry, taking in the length of his body as he sprawled out across the bed. Harry watched him just as hungrily in return, feeling his cock twitch at his lovers’ scrutiny. Feeling bolder by the moment, Harry ran a hand down his chest to circle his prick, tightened fingers giving it a tug as Severus began to strip out of his long robes. Ogling the expanse of alabaster skin, Harry trailed his eyes over the lightly furred chest to the strip of hair that fanned from his bellybutton down. Severus was delightfully hard, cock head red and weeping as he moved to crawl onto the bed. 

No warning was given as Harry suddenly found himself flipped, the downy mattress cradling his cock as Severus’ nimble fingers circled his waist. Realizing what Severus meant to do, Harry moaned, canting his hips up in offering. Caressing him slowly, Severus let his hands roam, across Harry’s hips to the back of his thighs, spreading them neatly. The first puff of scorching air across his twitching hole made Harry whine, pressing back in a silently plea for more. 

“Like that do you?” Severus chuckled darkly, spreading Harry wide with his thumbs. 

“You… you know I do.”

Dropping a kiss to the base of Harry’s spine, Severus let his mouth trail lower, tongue flicking out to lap at the salty clean skin beneath his lips. Harry’s hips surged forward as Severus’ tongue fluttered across his hole. Another swipe of his tongue and Harry moaned, this time pressing back against the wet little appendage intent on driving him mad. Holding his tongue stiffly, Severus drove it deep inside Harry, mouthing the pucker as it clenched around his tongue. Crying out, Harry spread his thighs wider, eager for more.

One thorough tongue fucking later and Harry was a wreathing mass on the bed, babbling and begging Severus to take him. Pulling back, Severus took the time to admire the nicely loosened hole before inching forward on his knees. Tugging Harry up to meet him, Severus gripped his cock, lining up as Harry began to push back, impaling himself on Severus’ shaft. As he sank inside, Severus’ gripped Harry’s hips, holding him steady should he get the urge to rush. 

Once fully seated, Severus pulled back slowly, watching his cock as it reappeared before thrusting back in firmly. A steady rhythm soon had Harry clawing at the sheets, pressing himself back insistently as Severus surged forward. Orgasm rising, Harry began to plead, tipping his head back as Severus began to pound into him, bed curtains shaking as the solid bed beneath them began to rock. A whispered word was all he heard before a length of braided velvet wrapped around his throat. Feeling it tighten, Harry bit his lip, heart pounding as he waited for more. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Severus asked, bending forward to nip at Harry’s ear lobe as he tightened his grip.

“Yes!… Oh yes!”

As the rope tightened around his throat, Harry felt the muscles in his neck rebel. His head began to pound as he struggled for air, blinking rapidly as spots appeared before his eyes. Harry’s lungs were burning with the effort, fighting for even the smallest amount of oxygen. Severus’ cock continued to rake across his prostate and Harry began to gasp, short bursts of air as his vision dimmed. Another well aimed thrust and Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head, body slumping forward as his prick erupted, coating the bed beneath him as he surrendered to darkness. 

Waking some time later, Harry reached a hand up to rub at his throat though he felt no pain. He was on his back, his body had been cleaned, and though he couldn’t feel any chafe marks along his neck, his head still ached a bit. Turning his head, he saw Severus stretched out beside him, resting his head on his fist as he stared down at him. Reaching out, Severus touched his throat gently, dislodging Harry’s hand as he trailed his fingers over where Harry assumed the marks had been.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes.” Harry replied, cheeks tinged pink as he pressed a kiss to Severus’ wrist. “Did you?”

“Well, I must confess I prefer my partners awake and aware but seeing how much you enjoyed yourself, I would not be averse to trying it again.”

“Maybe.” Harry turned, wrapping an arm around Severus’ waist as Severus ran a hand through his hair. “There are still a few things I’d like to try, if you’re willing.”

“You need only ask.”


End file.
